Adumbratus
by lUnA-FloRerE
Summary: The gods shackled her, confined her and desperation led her to seek salvation in the form of a demon. Memories lost, both demon and angel alike scour the world for the escaped Daughter of heaven. She should have known that his brand of freedom would only last so long. /Akasaku/Multisaku/
1. Prologue-Chicanery

I was watching perks of being a wallflower like two minutes ago. Seriously go watch it now if you haven't watched it. That movie always makes me so emotional because I relate to it on so many levels. In this story I want to apply some personal aspects of my life, because guess what? I can do whatever the hell I want.

This story will of course be an alternate universe but still hold elements from the real Naruto universe. It's set in the modern era of today and i'd like to incorporate as many of the original Naruto characters as possible. Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Summary**:

The gods shackled her, confined her and desperation led her to seek salvation in the form of a demon. Memories lost, both demon and angel alike scour the world for the escaped Daughter of heaven. She should have known that his brand of freedom would only last so long. /Akasaku/Multisaku/

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Repetitive answer. I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. I do not profit of this work either.

* * *

**Adumbratus**

**By Luna-Florere**

**Prologue**

* * *

_-x-_

_Ad-um-bra-tus (noun)_

1. Latin translation of the term _shaded_.

2. A shadow or area of darkness.

3. A position of relative inferiority or obscurity.

_-x-_

* * *

_-x-_

_A desire of charity, so deprived of such selfless altruism,_

_Such perfection, such melodic phrases of ethereal beauty,_

_alluring yet so deceptive as its fragrance permeates the lustrous night_

_A glimpse of purity so potent it suffocates thy very essence,_

_As desperation and conviction become so evident in her eyes, _

_Thou wishes nothing but escape from misery's agonising devise,_

_Observing as nothing more than a shadow, she is engulfed in the profundity of her despair,_

_So starved of perfection is she, _

_That one loses the ability to see._

_Blind and unseeing the darkness mocks her so,_

_Awaiting the gaiety of light only to receive the silence of the oblivion below,_

_She cries, _

_Sobs echoing in a crowded avenue of despondency,_

_And as death offers her a bribe of love, _

_Tormented eyes flicker once more to the light above, _

_A smile graces cupid lips at the sight of a dove._

_-x-_

* * *

A rosette woman stood before her reflection, endless viridian eyes staring back in profound anguish. Her hair was like a great wave of pastel roses, careening down the graceful arch of her back before finally breaking inches below her waist. Full cupid lips and a perfectly arched nose adorned her doll like face.

She was the epitome of ethereal beauty.

She raised the hem of her dress in disdain as she examined the beautiful white gown. The charmeuse bodice clung to her figure like a second skin further accentuating her tiny waist and ample breasts. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline which adorned gold jewels and trailed behind her in a cathedral length train. Golden bands snaked around her slender arms and crystal ornaments were arranged artfully through her silky strands. An Ethiopian shawl of white and gold hovered delicately over her graceful form, chiffon and silk caressing ivory skin. The back dipped low, exposing the creamy expanse of porcelain skin, as her wings so blindingly white arched gracefully over pastel locks.

A tear escaped her doe eyes and soon her entire form shook with tormenting sobs.

"I cannot marry him! Oh, god's of mercy hear my pleas and free me of such torment!" the rosette woman exclaimed as she crumbled to the floor in a lavish of silk.

Her only reply was the ever silent caress of the wind.

Of course. The God's in heaven wished it so that she bound herself to that monster. Not even death could free her from such steel confines.

No.

Death would offer no peace, no escape and no beguiling promises of love nor cloak of tenderness that she desperately sought.

A husky voice interrupted her self-pity.

"Do you wish escape from a fate which horrifies you so, daughter of the heavens?"

Said rosette woman raised glassy eyes, only to stare into eyes such a vivid red they seemed to scorch her fragmented soul. Flaming hair engulfed his built form as his cat like pupils stared intriguingly at the pathetic picture she painted.

"W-who a-are you?" She asked in quivering voice that only served to match her visibly trembling form. This _creature_ before her exuded power in such overwhelming waves it seemed to coil around ones spirit and suffocate the essence of her very being.

"My name is of no importance. What matters to _you_ though is the fact that I hold the key to escape from this fate which abhors you so. Is that not your greatest desire?" his tone was mocking, as if she were nothing but an amusing object of sorts to pass the time.

She did not appreciate this.

Growling, she raised her delicate form from the marble floors to glower at the sadistic creature before her.

'How dare he dangle such promises of freedom before her woeful eyes!' Filled with execration, she glared at him, viridian orbs blazing at such insolence before her.

"How dare you! How dare you, a creature of unknown descent appear before me and tempt me with such empty words of assurance. How could _you_ defy the Gods and free me from such shackles when not even death dare offer such comfort. Do you think yourself superior to the God's of empyrean nature?"

The creature merely smirked at her contempt for him. He hummed in approval as his eyes raked her exquisite form.

Before she could blink he was instantly before her.

His eyes were clouded in amusement and a desire for something she couldn't quite place her finger on. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hmm. Who knew such insults could be spouted from such _pretty_ lips?" He chuckled in what seemed like mirthful irony.

His eyes then suddenly darkened and the woman before him could swear her heart seemed to palpitate at a seemingly impossible rate.

"_No one_ has ever talked to me like that. Just because you are the daughter of heaven does not mean I will make you suffer little one. Your fate will seem like the most benevolent of blessings in comparison to what I were to have in mind." The ominous look in his eyes receded, only to be replaced by that ever complacent disposition he possessed.

"Now. I believe I asked you a question. I possess something you desire greatly. Your freedom." He was still grasping her chin and his heated breath fanned across her cheek.

Shivering involuntarily at the nonexistent space between them, she swallowed her trepidation and answered the man before her. " If I _were_ to accept your offer. What would be the cost of such freedom? Surely you do not think me as foolish to believe that you would offer such a gift out of the kindness of you heart."

The man before her leaned in closer, if that was even possible and chuckled with mirth as he answered the fiery woman before him.

"Your keen observations are indeed correct hime. It would be of your better judgement though that you accept such an offer. After all..." He moved towards her ear and the rosette woman felt a unwanted shiver rack her body as he nipped it.

"You don't have a choice do you?" His sensual tone did wonders to her heart, but she would not be so easily seduced by such carnal emotions.

She knew this man was powerful, the aura surrounding him reeked of dominance. He knew this all too well of course. The mans arrogance seemed to know no bounds, and the very fragrance of such egotism permeated the air.

She did not trust him.

Yet...

If he could offer her a semblance of freedom, a glimpse of hope, then just maybe...

No. She had nothing to lose.

The godly realm she once belonged to had forsaken her already. And if this _creature_ would offer her the slightest glance of freedom, she would take it no matter what the cost. Anything was better than being chained _that_ man.

She paused before staring directly at the sinfully tempting man before her.

Suppressing the fear which seemed so ready to consume her, she steeled herself and met his fiery orbs with her own emerald ones.

"I accept."

And with that the ground, once stable began to quake. Her body overcome with an agonising pain both physical and mental. She instantly thought back to her mother and was only greeted with a searing pain as if her memories were being drained from her. She tried to speak, yet all that came out was a shrill wail of pain. Her soul felt as if it were being forcefully separated from her physical form and as white dots danced before her vision, she barely heard the demons words. It was not a promise, not an assurance. It was a **threat** and the rosette woman could only shiver in pure, unadulterated terror. Just _who_ had she made a deal with?

" Remember Child of the heavens, I will always come to collect that which is owed to me..."

Gazing into slitted eyes that glistened like rubies, she felt the pain subside and the world around her disintegrate.

" Sweet dreams _Sakura_"

And that was all she heard before her world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Done! This took me like an hour to do so i'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Hey! Everyone makes mistakes. I'm just eager to get this chapter up so I can begin chapter one. I'm really excited to get up chapter one. There are so many ideas I have for this story. I cannot stop writing. Okay. So all will be explained in due time. Just stick with me people.

Who was that demon?

Why was he referring to Sakura as 'daughter of the heavens?'

Who was this monster Sakura was so horrified about marrying?

What happened to Sakura as she accepted the demons offer?

So many questions however I promise they will be answered. Review people. Reviews feed muse and motivate me to write. See the little box below. Take two minutes out of the busy schedule that is your life and drop a review.


	2. Chapter 1-Inveiglement

**Summary**:

The gods shackled her, confined her and desperation led her to seek salvation in the form of a demon. Memories lost, both demon and angel alike scour the world for the escaped Daughter of heaven. She should have known that his brand of freedom would only last so long. /Akasaku/Multisaku/

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor profit off this work.

**Authors note**:

The diner Sakura works is just a 50's themed diner set in modern times. Okay? Okay. Just needed to be clear on that. It was an idea that popped in my head because I recently got a part time job as a waitress at this american style diner and I love it so far. The roller-skates are pretty awesome too and the customers are very nice. The uniforms are probably my favourite though, I mean come on! Its pink with white straps and attached to it is this small white apron. We also wear these cute little hats! So far i'm really enjoying it though. I've been obsessing over all this old school music and HAD to incorporate that aspect somewhere in this fanfic. I'm listening to 'come on eileen.' Seriously even if you don't listen to old school music this song just always puts me in a good mood. Its that song that just makes a person wanna dance like they're in the sixties. Seriously go on and listen to it!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'**Inner**'

* * *

**Adumbratus**

**By Luna-Florere**

**Inveiglement**

-x-

In-vei-gle-ment (verb)

1. Persuade (someone) to do something by means of deception or flattery

2. To obtain by cajolery

-x-

* * *

"Sakura orders up!" The resounding ding echoed throughout the western styled diner, signalling young waitress Sakura Haruno that orders were ready to be served upon eager customers.

"Coming!" The young rosette girl shouted from the dressing room, hastily attempting to get her uniform on.

"Shit! Why do they make these _things_ the uniform!?" She exclaimed in disdain, fumbling with the decorative pearl buttons. The pink 50's styled dress had a white peter pan collar with sleeve cuffs and cinched at the waist before fanning out, the hemline ending at mid thigh. Attached upon the front was an apron and a large white bow which tied at the back.

'**The diner is western styled idiot hence the theme of the typical 50's waitress. Hah! Now who's the smart one. Besides its bloody adorable**.' Inner Sakura added, chuckling in amusement at her outers frustration.

Sakura sneered at her inner in annoyance. Even though her better judgement told her this was not the time to banter with her inner self she found that she couldn't help it.

'It was a rhetorical question dumb ass. I didn't expect anyone to answer but therein lies the perks of having another personality. Besides we all know i'm the one with the _real_ brains here.'

'**Why you**-!' Sakura's internal debate with herself was cut short as she heard her name called once more in evident irritation.

Locking her inner self away, she swiftly put on her white roller rink skates and glided gracefully over checkered floors.

"Table nine, sourdough pancakes with honeycomb cream! Get to it little lady!"

"Sure thing boss!" Sakura's movements were fluid and graceful and unlike many other waitresses she had no problem rollerskating while serving orders. Not once had Sakura lost her footing and she intended to keep it that way for obvious reasons.

One, it would be extremely embarrassing.

Two she needed this job to help pay the bills.

And three she loved the customers too much to give them third degree burns with the scalding hot coffee she served diligently.

Rounding the corner swiftly, Sakura promptly placed her customers order down with a radiant smile that never failed to make even the most stoic of men blush.

"Will that be all sir?" Her silky tone had the poor man in a trance and he could only nod his head dumbly at the beautiful waitress. Flashing a gentle smile at the lovestruck man, Sakura spun on her heels, fully ready to complete a hard days work.

Customers flooded the diner the moment they caught a glimpse of the sunny pink haired waitress. Orders were piling up, steadily forming a mountain.

Both men and women enjoyed the salivating hotcakes and deletable burgers yet Sakura was one of the main 'attractions' in the restaurant. Many a man had fallen under her wondrous spell after stumbling upon the rosette beauty and had only returned to become regulars in hopes of winning her heart. Her infectious smile and guileless disposition enveloped the diner in a warm atmosphere that never failed to light the day of weary workers and students alike.

Any man who got to frisky with her though would meet her fist, which had on more than one occasion put rather perverse men in the hospital.

The workers were highly protective of Sakura and her boss would surely show them a thing or two if one dared mess with the rosette haired angel.

"Sakura go take a break you deserve it."

"Thanks Bee!" Sakura sighed tiredly, as she plopped onto one of the diner stools.

"Here Sakura, on the house." Sakura immediately lighted up at the sight of beautiful beignets. The delicious aroma filled her senses and she reached over the table to give her boss a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Bee!" The burly man only grunted in response and patted the petite girls back awkwardly, not at all used to physical contact. Pulling back, Sakura observed with an amused smile at the light pink mantling her Boss' cheeks.

Many, upon viewing her boss would think he would be some violent man, but it was the complete opposite. Bee was a gentle man who had the ability to make you laugh even in the most despairing of situations. His burly appearance, gave other people the impression he would be some sort of delinquent, but when you got to know him, he was like some big cuddly bear- well that was Sakura's opinion anyways, Bee could be scary as hell when he wanted to.

Giggling childishly, Sakura poked her bosses cheek playfully. "Aww! Look your blushing!"

"No, i'm not! Take the rest of the day off Sakura, I have Shi and Darui coming in later anyways. You work too hard! Have you been getting enough sleep? Have you been eating okay? Tsunade hasn't been working you too hard has she? Have you-"

Sakura abruptly cut off her Boss. "Bee! One question at a time! Geez! Yes, I'm getting enough sleep, yes, i've been eating okay and no Tsunade always tries to make sure I get enough sleep. Happy? Good."

Sakura sighed, used to her bosses overprotective nature. Seeing that her boss was about to argue with her again she silenced him with a glare. Funny how he was her boss and yet she seemed to be ordering him around.

"Tell you what, i'll take the day off today if it makes you feel better but you have to give me extra shifts for friday night." Seeing that he was about to protest, Sakura shoved a beignet in his mouth.

"No buts! It isn't a question okay?" Knowing that Bee wouldn't relent, Sakura pouted and gave her boss a pleading look she knew he wouldn't say no to.

Giving in to the pinkette, Bee sighed reluctantly and ruffled Sakura rosette hair. "Alright squirt you win! Just make sure you get a good rest. Knowing you, it will probably go in one ear and out the other..." He muttered at the end.

"Will do Boss!" Sakura gave him a mock salute and headed for the change rooms. Intent on peeling this uniform off her body and kicking these troublesome skates off her sore feet.

'I can't wait to get into some Jeans right now.'

* * *

"No Freaking way Ino. It will be a cold day in hell before I even contemplate such actions."

"Why not Forehead!?"

"I refuse to be a coat hanger. In the figurative sense of course."

"Coat hanger! Forehead are you insulting my occupation?! You better not be insulting me because I will fly over there and kick your ass myself."

"I was simply creating a metaphorical deduction on my opinion of what you choose to do for a living Ino- no offence intended of course."

"I can hear the condescension in your voice forehead!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"You damn well I got a problem with that!"

Sakura could only cringe at the blonde's screeching. The other occupants of the quaint little cafe she had left to after work, looked on in obvious dismay. Sending them a sheepish smile, she brought the phone a healthy distance away from her ear.

It wasn't the radiation from the phone she was worried about, it was more of her blonde friends screeching that honestly made her wonder how she hadn't received some form of hearing impairment.

"Lower your voice Ino." Sakura all but hissed. "I swear pig, the decibels your screeching produces could permanently damage a persons ear."

"I don't care about your deci-whatever its called!"

Sakura was yet again, about to reprimand the blonde about the deafening pitch of her voice when her tone suddenly changed, from frustrated to saccharine.

At this Sakura turned pale.

"Oh Forehead! I heard that you were looking into that art studio down near Montmartre in Paris! Who knows, maybe It could suddenly be mysteriously sold off to another person?"

'**That little blonde bitch**!' Inner screeched at the blonde on the other end of the phone. Ino knew that Sakura had her eyes on that studio for months now. Sakura was so close to buying it and yet with a flick of her finger, Sakura knew Ino could buy the studio. Being the high end model Ino was meant millions and _millions_ of dollars.

To say she was stuck between a rock and a hard place would be an understatement.

'**More like a financial pit and a conniving banshee**.' Inner sniggered.

Sakura sighed in defeat, at the injustice of the universe, 'what Ino wants, Ino gets.'

"Alright Ino. What do I have to do?"

"Well, seeing your abroad studies are nearly over and you'll be coming back to Japan soon. I've already booked you an early flight!"

"What-!"

"No interruptions, please?"

Hearing nothing but the faint sound of teeth grinding at the other end of the line, Ino continued with her manipulative ways.

"Don't worry forehead, I even bought you first class tickets! No need to thank me, I know, I know. Ino you are the most beautiful specimen to grace the earth, oh what would I do without you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her supposed best friends overblown ego.

"Anyways back to the point! When you get back to Japan I have a photoshoot that I can't make and in my stead I'm sending you!"

"But Ino-"

Once again, Ino cut Sakura off. "No but's Sakura. I already arranged everything. I even sent a picture of you; details, experience, etcetera and they seemed more than eager to hire you. More so than me, which I will pretend did not happen! Okay? Okay, wonderful!"

"Ino Listen i'm not-"

"Sorry Sakura but I gotta run! Your flights tomorrow at 4:30 in the afternoon, don't be late! Ta, ta forehead!"

"Wait Ino-!"

Sakura huffed as she heard the line go dead and slammed her mobile phone on the glass table with unnecessary force. This in turn attracted some annoyed stares from the other occupants of the cafe. Sakura miraculously maintained her composure, silently congratulating herself for not throwing the table over in aggravation right then and there.

Cursing under her breath, Sakura disposed of her half finished mocha and exited through the cafe's vintage, ivory doors, heels clacking menacingly over marbled floors.

The fresh scent of baking pastries from nearby cafe's did nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves; her mind was too littered with thoughts of college and conniving blonde witches. The very prospect of Sakura having to take part in a photoshoot loomed over her like a foreboding shadow. To be honest, it scared the living shit out of her. She despised the majority of social media in modern society, particularly the fashion industry. Superficiality such as that never failed to baffle her.

Sakura sighed tiredly as she continued down the pebbled streets towards her apartment. The rosette observed her passing surroundings with newfound nostalgia.

She had spent around eight months in Paris on a scholarship program for the arts. At sixteen, Sakura had graduated high school and had entered college with the intention of studying medicine. A year year later Sakura had taken a break from medicine in favour for visual art and photography.

She loved it.

She originally never considered pursuing her interest in art, always focusing on her future career in medicine, yet circumstances led her to her current situation; Expectations, love gone wrong and a need for escape.

So here she was. Walking idly along the lantern lighted streets of Paris. An eternally beautiful city; Romantic, captivating, everything one could dream of...

So why was she sighing so much? Sakura glanced up at the darkened sky of Paris. Artificial light clouded the stars, blocked by human greed.

'I miss home...'

**'Then the pig's right. Let's go back home.'**

Hearing mention of the pig made Sakura groan in dismay. 'Yeah, but I want to do it on my own terms. Not the pig's.'

**'Meh. She paid for the first class tickets. At least the first class food doesn't taste like that dried paper they have in economy.'**

'I guess-Ahh!' Tripping over her own two feet, Sakura looked on in dismay at the rather nasty grazes on the crooks of her knees. Scrunching her nose at the pain, Sakura assesed the damage, noting that her hip slightly hurt.

'That's definitely going to bruise' she noted.

Chiding herself on her own stupidity, she scowled at the definitely not-so-smart heels she was wearing.

"Stupid frigging heels! I'm going to tear to shreds whoever invented high heels!"

"Catherine de Medici"

Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of a baritone voice interrupting her raving; Both startled and embarassed at being caught in such a humiliating state, Sakura let a light pink mantle her porcelain cheeks. Gathering what dignity she could muster, Sakura glanced sheepishly at the man before her.

"Sorry what?"

"You screamed out your indignation about the person who invented high heels. That person would be Catherine de Medici. She introduced them during the 16th century. Do you need some help?" The man extended his hand towards Sakura. Taking her smaller hand in his, the man easily hauled her upright as if she were nothing more than a feather.

Sakura felt chills run down her spine as her skin made contact with his. The man's hand was colder than the winter she had spent in Prague. Scanning the man's features she noted the deathly palour of his skin. The neatly combed strands of black atop the mans head contrasted profoundly with his unhealthy complexion. This guy made her skin look tanned.

And that was saying something.

"Um. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry you had to see _and_ hear that awfully embarassing display."

"No problem."

Dusting off her skirt, Sakura glanced at the rather peculiar man before her. She didn't trust him, however she didn't want to let her uneasiness to show through her expression. Offering the man a gentle smile, Sakura decided to make a little small talk before heading on her way. She certainly didn't want to come off as some deranged madwoman, regardless of her prior ranting.

"I'm sorry for yelling like a mad woman, you must think i'm crazy or at the very least rather strange."

"Not at all. I like things which are anomalous. Normality is rather insipid and shallow. Do you not think so?"

"O-oh um, yeah sure!" Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'Wonderful Sakura. Wise decision to make small talk with the freaky stranger, who happens to be walking in a secluded street. Not suspicious at all.' Noting an object of interest the man was carrying Sakura decided to change the subject; not wanting to veer off into the whole twisted psychology of this onyx eyed man.

"So...Do you like art or something? I mean i just noticed the sketch book you're carrying and wondering if you were interested?"

"Yes, i am. Art conveys what words can't. Art can depict the present, the future, the _past_ in an entirely different perspective in contrast to words... I like to make my art come alive. Not confined to the chains of a mere canvas. I can envision exactly _who_ people are. Do you enjoy art?"

"N-no, not really. I m-mean i h-haven't exactly taken a great interest in it. What do you mean about envisioning who people really are by the way?" Sakura, knew she was lying through her teeth about her interests, yet she wasn't about to drop clues to this weirdo about who she was. Despite his rather disconcerting character, he was interesting and far more profound than anyone she had ever met. Sakura shifted her averted gaze slightly, not at all comfortable looking into his eyes.

Not one to let the silence drag on, Sakura met the mans onyx gaze and stiffened.

His inky onyx eyes were focused on her, lips upturned in a disturbingly empty smile. Eyes looking through her, at her and only her. As if nothing but her existed.

In that one moment the silenced streets did not exist, the wind halted and darkness clouded her vision.

It was gone as soon as it came.

Not one to ponder on that momentary slip of reality, Sakura fidgeted incessantly, not at all comfortable underneath his scrutinising gaze. It was unnerving, she couldn't even stare at him directly. His eyes seemed to pierce through her very being. It was strange and not at all like Sakura, to feel so tense and even more unnatural to feel _intimidated_.

Standing her ground, Sakura met his gaze head on and felt fire light her nerves. There was something she did not like about this guy. Not. One. Bit.

"Could you stop staring? Look I appreciate your help but I should be on my way. Thanks again for your assistance."

Ignoring the pain in her knees, Sakura offered the man a curt nod before continuing towards her apartment at an even brisker pace, eager to have an hour or two soak in the tub; even more eager to slip away from the strange man.

_"Have a safe trip tomorrow...Sakura Haruno."_

Sakura's steps halted deafeningly against the pavement.

Eyes widening, she whipped around so hard she would later wonder how she didn't receive whiplash.

"How di-" Her words were abruptly cut off when she was greeted with nothing but deafening silence and an empty space.

The man with the onyx eyes had dissapeared.

Her legs seemed permanently frozen to the ground. Her body trembled and the sky seemed to turn two shades darker; like onyx.

Like _his_ eyes.

Goosebumps rose on her skin ominously, whether it be from the cold or the fear, Sakura did not know. All she knew was that she wanted to get home. Forcefully willing her legs to move, Sakura Turned abruptly on her heel, sprinting in the direction of her apartment. Sakura attempted trying to banish all thought of that man, yet the sky, seemed to remind her of those eyes which left her penetrating soul bare and raw. The wind blew relentlessly against her procelain skin and did nothing to soothe her tangled nerves. Questions ran through her head like a record on fast forward.

'How did he know my name? What was he even doing in that deserted street, at such a time? What did he mean by envisioning who people really are? Does he live around he-'

'**Calm down Sakura**!' Now despite common misconception, inner Sakura does care a great deal about her outer. Even though she constantly worries, she's too selfless, she always risks her own self for another, she's always kind to those who sometimes don't deserve it, not to mention she's all virginal; Inner Sakura loves Sakura dearly and would do anything to protect her. So when outer Sakura's in distress, she's going to calm her down of course...Then probably go kick the ass of that guy did this to her.

And she'll do just that.

'No! I just..I can't okay! Just please inner i want to get home first!' Inner, only sighed and receded into the depths of Sakura's mind.

* * *

Seeing her apartment come into view, Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't even spare a glance backwards, fearful he would appear just as suddenly as he disappeared. Grasping the key with shaking hands, Sakura yanked the door with force, strong enough to tear it from it's hinges. Slamming it shut, Sakura sighed in exhaustion letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She sunk defeatedly against the paper white walls. Clutching her heart, she could feel its incessant pounding that rocked her form and lit her nerves. Her mind too was still reeling, Sakura couldn't get that man out of her mind. That one question which plagued her mind wouldn't leave her.

'How did he know my name?'

**'Look Sakura he might know you from work or even the college. I mean who hasn't heard of us there, 'little seventeen year old prodigy Sakura with pink hair.' We're sure to stand out. Now stop over reacting, go have a shower and get a decent sleep. You'll probably forget all of this tomorrow.'**

'You're probably right inner. I was over reacting. He seemed around my age and he had a major interest in art he must go to the College of Fine Arts nearby.' Sakura sighed wearily, rising slowly she flinched at the light sting she felt in her knees. Completely forgetting about her injuries, Sakura hurried towards the bathroom, not bothering to stop for anything else. Turning the hot water on full blast she awaited impatiently for the tub to fill.

Sakura turned to her reflection. Her distraught state shown clearly through viridian eyes.

'What did he want, i wonder? There was something different. I can't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something abnormal about his behaviour...'

The sound of overflowing water interrupted Sakura, as she turned on her heel and shut the tap's off. Even as Sakura was submerged beneath the tubs soothing waters it was anything but. She could still feel her skin break into goosebumps at her bundle of frazzled nerves.

Now Sakura trusted her instincts, her mother had called her 'an instinctual young girl.' She had listened to her instincts for four years and it got her to where she was today. She wasn't about to foolishly ignore it now when it was practically eating at her. Even though inner said otherwise, that man had known something.

For now though, Sakura would push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Whoever he was, she wouldn't certainly be seeing him anytime soon, or ever she hoped. She had a plane to catch tomorrow after all.

She would be going home and this would be nothing but a passing memory.

With that parting thought, Sakura submerged herself in nothing but the flowery aroma of vanilla and lavender.

* * *

Been sick in bed all day, like i have literally not left my room. So i was like hey, i have time to update! I'm on school holidays so hopefully i can update as soon as possible. Now take a lovely minute out of your life to review. You reviews feed my muse and motivate me to write.

~Luna-Florere


End file.
